It's all sunshine and saxophones from here
by PoeticJustice628
Summary: A story of life in a band. A mellophone who cant play and the only boy flag are trying to make love work. A drum major is hiding a deadly secret while a shy flag and a hurt saxophone are trying love again. R
1. Prologue: A grave mistake

I'm saying this once. I love Marching Band and this is partially made up, partially truthful story of marching. It will be mostly fiction, only because of the fact that I could never make anything totally fictional; I would put stuff in by accident.

Later I'm posting the completely real story of my first year in a marching band.

Prologue: A grave mistake

Kate walked away from the car, hands shoved in her pockets. She had her head down and was followed her friend Hillary.

"Why am I here?" she murmured to herself, shivering. Her red hair fell into her face, as she slowly walked forward.

"Kate, Hurry up!" Hillary called.

Kate broke into a trot, running after Hillary. She shivered again, looking around.

Hardly anyone was here yet because drum line came early to warm up, and Hillary was in drum line.

Kate had dark red hair, dyed multiple times. Her round face showed large, dark, soft eyes that gave her a permanent deer-in-the-headlights look. She had a soft nose that wasn't very prominent and her soft cheekbones accented her blue eyes. The one feature that clashed with the rest of her soft feminine face was her hard stubborn mouth, almost as red as her hair.

Hillary had that soft child blonde that usually darkens over time. Hers didn't. Her face was plump and innocent, only her troubled brown eyes mirroring her inner-self. She was whirlwind of mixed emotions and feelings and often didn't know how to deal with it.

Kate walked into the high school, shaking softly with every step. She felt like she was in a whole other world, a world she didn't belong in.

She followed Hillary like Velcro, not sure what to do, or who to talk to.

_10 minutes later_

Kate was standing outside the school, idly kicking stones. She blew out, rubbing her eyes. Someone tapped her shoulder. She spun.

Her eyes connected with deep dark hazel ones.

"RUBY!" she squealed, hands clapping over her mouth.

"I didn't know you'd be here!" Ruby said, putting her arms around Kate in an embrace.

"Neither did I." Kate responded, backing up. She smiled at Ruby.

Ruby and Kate had been close friends all of last year. Then the summer happened and after that, Ruby went off to high school. Kate hadn't seen her since.

"Why ARE you here?" Ruby asked, laughing. She set the large case beside her.

"I have no idea..." Kate said, laughing. It was nice to see Ruby again, she decided. She grinned.

_2 Hours later_

Kate sat mystified as they concluded the show. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen.

It wasn't perfect maybe, but it had been beautiful in it's own odd way.

After the walk back, which had been long because she had to walk back on her own, she was hanging around. Hillary's mother walked up to her with a case.

"here you go Kate, I took the liberty of signing you up for an instrument, mellophone!" Hillary's mother smiled.

"Y-you what?" Kate asked, her jaw dropping.

"You'll be a blank and learn to play over the season, the first practice is on Tuesday."

Kate was in shock.

She looked at Hillary's mother in utter disbelief.

"Y-you did what?" she gasped, her brain unable to grasp the concept.

"I signed you up" Hillary's mom smiled handing her the instrument.

Kate took it, her mind racing in a million different directions.

"Ho- Wh- HUH?!" she said, looking up at Mrs. Trepanier.

The older woman smiled, ushering her to the car. Kate could hardly breathe. She was blinking repeatedly, trying to wake up, trying anything to wake up. This couldn't be real, couldn't be!

* * *

When she got home, she pushed the case into the house, breathing fast.

"Uh, mom?" she called uncertainly as she walked into the house. She gulped.

_There's no need to tell the conversation that follows between Kate in her mom. It involves lots of shouting and screaming and crying. But finally, Kate got her way and joined the marching band._


	2. Chapter 1: Aria in Trouble

**Now, here's my side of the story.**

**My name's Aria, and I'm a trumpet. My hair's crimson red, natural of course, and my eyes are bright green. I've got a splash of freckles across my nose.**

**Well, anyway. So I was at band that day, when Kate joined. I didn't know her yet, but I would, everyone would. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start from that day, MY story.**

**I got out of the car, and looked around. I turned and grabbed my trumpet case. I walked out, red hair swinging idly. It was my first day at band since I'd totally ditched band camp to go to the West Indies. Long story short? It was awful, sun burn, bugs, and NO cute boys. But, that doesn't matter for this story.**

**Anyway, as I stepped out of the car, I was mobbed by a group of flags. The flags, see, they have this idea, that I want to be part of there blonde-haired, blue-eyed, make-up toting clones. They're wrong. But they also won't take a hint, so I'm stuck with them. When they're leader, Emily, shows up, I'm off the hook, but until then? I have to sit and listen to them babble.**

**Soon the red convertible pulled up, top down, of course. And there she was, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed queen. Oh, and her boyfriend, Mr. Perfect. Actually, his name is Rob, but, who cares? He's got the dark permanently wind-blown hair, the dark 'smokey' eyes, and a six pack.**

**Whoa, sorry, rambling again, on with the story.**

**So, here I was, and all ditzy flags had ditched me, THANK GOD! That's when he came up to me.**

**Who's he? Joe, my section leader. I'd never met him, I don't think I knew his name before that day. I've grown to love the guy, like a brother, an older, obnoxious brother. But when I met him that day? Oi...**

"**ARIA!" a voice rang out across the field. I rolled my eyes, that's never good.**

"**you, you're Aria right? The new trumpet. I have to show the moves for the show, because you weren't at band camp..." The guy, Joe, said, walking up.**

"**I'm busy." I said, looking at him.**

**What do I hate most in the world? Posers who act like they think they should to fit in. Second? People who try to boss me around.**

"**Not if I say you're not. I'm your section leader kid, get used to it." He growled, instantly formal and authoritative.**

"**No, I'm busy. Take a number, get in line." I said, giving him a look, and turning to walk away.**

"**ARIA LITTLEHAIL! IF YOU WALK AWAY FROM HERE, DO NOT COME BACK!" he screamed, face turning red.**

**I rolled my eyes, turning around slowly. "Fine." I said, venom dripping from my every letter.**

**Band this year is going to be a looooong year.**


	3. Chapter 2: Remebering hurts

Thanks for the review JoJo ! I'd love some more!

* * *

Jen sighed as she stepped from the big white truck, shrugging as she walked forward, her eyes darting nervously back and forth. She held the sax case by her side as the truck sped away. She stood frozen for a moment.

"JEN!" someone called out.

Jen sighed, relieved. It was Abbie, of course it was Abbie, Abbie was always here.

"Abigal!" Jen said turning, grinning as her jet-black hair swung around her shoulders.

"Jennifer!" Abbie said laughing.

Abbie was the flag captain and very much fit the stereotype of the ditzy blonde flagger. Blue-eyes, blonde-hair, wide smile with dimples. She was the second most popular girl in the Guard, Emily being first of course.

Jen was just the kind of girl people like Abbie were supposed to make fun of. She had dark eyes, dark hair, and her own mysterious sense of beauty. Her eyes were vulnerable and her face framed by stick straight black hair.

Abbie isn't like that though; she's that one girl in the popular group who doesn't even realize she's popular. She'll talk and laugh with anyone who's willing to listen.

"Shannon!" Abbie called as she saw the girl with the soft dirty-blonde hair resting on her shoulders. Shannon was a flag, a shy flag. No one in the band really knew her all that well, because she's the type who'd rather keep to herself.

The odd thing was, Shannon wasn't by herself, she was with someone none of them recognized. The girl had red-hair, obviously died.

Jen rolled her eyes. She wasn't a snob necessarily but she hated it when her friends left. She always felt like she would never see them again. But after what happened...

"NO!" Jen said, shaking her head.

"You okay Jen?" Abbie asked, looking at her friend and cocking her head.

"Oh, um... yeah" Jen replied, nodding softly. She had come so close to going back, to remembering...

* * *

"Shannon!" someone called.

Shannon looked up, "who was that?"

Kate shrugged, "I dunno" She crossed her arm and smiled. She hadn't seen Shannon in awhile, and it was nice to see people like her and Ruby again. There were others of course, but she hadn't known them enough. Ruby and Shannon had been on the Math team with her. Along with Sandra. Kate hadn't seen Sandra yet and was kind of worried. Sandra and Kate had fought in the past and Kate didn't want to get into a fight here, or all places.

Sandra had thick black hair, with purple streaks. She often wore it up or braided it. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black. Her lips were deep red and soft. She had an odd mysterious beauty around her. She was often laughing or smiling. In the beginning, Kate and her had been friends, good friends.

And then came Jack.

Kate hadn't liked him from the start. He thought he was gods gift to the world and that we should all bow down to him. Sandra hadn't seen him like that. She had seen his soft brown hair and dark eyes, almost as deep as her own. And then she had gotten to know him. He had caused her to fall head over heels. She could hardly even breathe when he was around. Kate had been blind to all of this as it happened. But when they started dating, no one was able to miss it. He was all over her. And he was everything to her. She couldn't go 5 minutes without saying his name. She was changing for him. Jack liked skinnier girls, Sandra stopped eating, she exercised more. Jack didn't trust other guys, Sandra stopped hanging around with her old friends.  
Kate hated it, she couldn't believe what her friend was turning into. She was disgusted, but she held her tongue. You see, Sandra was intelligent, and she was cruel if she didn't like you. No one wanted to get her mad, so naturally, no one talked to her about her new 'love'. And then she started showing up late to school, and wish bruises. Kate hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut anymore. She confronted Sandra, and got a slap in the face, and a broken friendship.

A month later, Sandra had a broken arm that she supposedly got falling down a flight of stairs. Kate didn't believe it, but to cushion the blow, Sandra and Jack and broken up.

"KATE!"

Kate looked up, "whoa, sorry Shanno..." she said blinking. "Zoned out there."  
  
Kate didnt notice the tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion and Betrayal

The next day, Kate was walking through the mall with Alex. He had his arm around her and she had his head on her shoulder. She liked Alex a lot, he made her feel safe. Oh sure, he was a little overprotective, but that's just because he cared, or so Kate told herself. She smiled at him as they walked toward the car.

They drove, Kate totally zoning out, as Alex took some, 'inappropriate' glances at her.

"Hey Kitty..." he said, turning her head to look at her. "Wanna go somewhere more private?" he asked, grinning.

She smiled, as he took a turn onto a deserted dead-end road.

* * *

Lilly was sitting at home, her head in her hand, her fingers running tentatively over the lump on the back of her neck. She bit her lip, trying to fight the tears of fright from spilling over her eyes. The letter trembled in her hand before falling to the ground. She could hardly breathe, her world spinning before her eyes. Her entire life had come to a screeching halt as she had read the letter. It was all long medical words but she knew what it meant. The tests were positive, she had cancer. 

She reached for the phone, hands shaking as she picked it up. Her fingers were oddly steady as she dialed the number. She raised it to her face, fighting the sobs rising inside of her.

"Hello?"   
"Sand?"

"Yeah... Lil... is that you? You sound horrible!"

"Sandra, there's something I've never told you... Have you ever seen me with my hair up?"

"No... your silky locks look so good down!" Sandra said, smiling on her end, trying to cheer her friend up.

"That's because I have this... thing on the back of my neck, it's like... a lump sort of. I had all these tests, to see what it was. And we got one back today, it was positive. I-I have can-" and she began to cry.

Sandra's stunned silence on the other end was just enough.

* * *

Kate pushed open the door, looking at him, a mix of disgust and hurt streaming through her eyes. 

"H-how could you?" Her hands covered her bra-clad chest and she bit her lip. "I-I never said y-you could"

"Come back here!" he cried, sitting up in the car, "Look Kate, I've been waiting for this for nine months! NINE! And I even got this..." he held up a condom.   
She looked at him in disbelief as she turned and fled, tears streaming down her face. Her head could only process one thought. Run.

* * *

Lilly found herself able to breathe again. 

"Lil?" Sandra asked, in a small voice. "Are they sure?"

"A-almost" she gasped, feeling the words almost float out. "Th-they want to do more tests..."

"Then you may be fine!" Sandra cried, relief shadowing her voice. "Come on, how about we both go early to school for band... than we can talk there"

Lilly slowly hung up the phone. Her silky tan hair brushing her shoulders as her flashing hazel eyes spilled tears over. _Grandmom, she had it... and she didn't survive..._ thoughts swam through her head as she remembered the days of swinging and dancing and then the memories of the cold hospital and seeing her grandmother hooked up to all those machines, her young mind and thought that it was eating her grandmother, and she had just wanted to save her. Just wanted to save her.

* * *

Kate wasn't thinking clearly. She ran through the woods of Rehoboth that she knew all too well. He couldn't follow her that way. He was big and strong but not lithe enough to move in this thick brush. She had somehow put her sweatshirt on. She didn't know where she was going but soon found herself on the steps of the high school. She walked up the steps, her hair mussed from her high-speed chase through the woods and he experience in the car. Her head was fuzzy, her eyes swollen, and her cheeks tear-stained. She saw dimly, through half-closed eye-lids, a girl with jet-black hair about to walk through the doors. 

Jen looked behind her and saw the girl and eyes opened wildly. "Are you okay?!" she called, a worried look crossing her eyes.

Kate sank to her knees.

"OH MY GOD!" Jen cried, dropping her saxand its caseand running.

"Thank you..." Kate murmured.

* * *

Sandra breathed heavily as she hung up the phone. She was always able to laugh things off, everything... except for... She shook her head and cleared it of the memories. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She didn't want Lilly to be sick. She just wanted to cry. But... she'd forgotten how to cry ever since, him. Seeing Lilly would make it better, it had to. God, everything was so confusing... 


	5. Insert: A page from Jennifer's diary

(I don't even think anyon read this anymore... oh well R&R)

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hey Diary, I know it's been awhile, but I've just been busy. I made a new friend in band today. Her name is Kate. Something happened to her, but she won't tell. She won't tell anyone. She came out of the woods, all dirty and her clothes were ripped. It scared me. And it also made me remember. Remember what happened. I'd forgotten for so long.

It was dark that night, dark and it was beautiful. We had just marched in a show and decided to celebrate. We were driving in the car, me, Tara, and Parker. We were going out to celebrate, because our show had gone really well. Oh my god, the memory hurts so much. We were going out to eat at some Chinese restaurant. Tara was driving. Parker and I were kissing in the back. We were laughing It was dark. She never saw the fallen tree down. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. There was a crash and a scream. I think it was Tara but it may have been me. Parker was holding me, my head buried into his chest like a scared child. (Wasn't that what I was?) Blood was everywhere. The car had stopped. I tried to scream but was finding it hard to breathe. I felt him cough and I wanted to cry out with joy. Blood spurted from his mouth. I looked up and a jagged piece of metal shoved through his chest.

His voice was weak and soft as he whispered, "I love you Jen. I love you so much, I need you to know that before…" His voice trailed off.

"NO!" I cried. I couldn't lose him. As he lay in my arms and I pressed my lips onto his and then I hugged him, burying my shining wet cheeks onto his chest. As I held him and the life faded from him, I realized how in love with him I was. The stupid little relationship we'd been holding off and on for the past three months seemed so meaningless. I loved him so much, and he died in my arms.

I'd known him since we were both five and a bigger boy stole my doll. He took it back and gave it to me. I think I fell in love with him that day. He was everything I ever wanted, in a friend and other things.

Before that day, I was loud and daring and crazy. But now I'm not. Instead, I'm quiet and careful… and scared. I just, don't want to lose anyone ever again. I lost him and it almost killed me. I can't have someone die in my arms ever again. Please whatever god is out there, help me face whatever's out there. When I picked up the cell phone and called 911, and had to sit there and wait for someone to come and save, wait there with Andrew Parker, dying,in my arms. I could never do that again… I refuse to love anyone, its too dangerous…

Shit, my flashlight is dying and I don't want my parents to know that I'm still up.I have to goDiary.

With hopes of love and harmony,

Jennifer


	6. Chapter 4: Laughing in the Rain

Even if no one reads this, Im still going to update because I have nothing better to do, Im sorry.

* * *

Ruby looked out the big glass doors and sighed. It was still raining. She walked back into the band room. Around her was sitting Michelle Horner, Joe Batello, Tori Wilkins, and Mike Littlehail (Yes Aria's older brother). 

"still raining…" Ruby said.

"It is?" Michelle said rolling her eyes.

"Did anyone else show up yet?" Mike asked, leaning over his concert tuba.

Ruby shook her head.

Joe shrugged, and then nodded. "You guys wanna play some more then?"

They all nodded.

"One… Two… One, Two, ready, and…" Tori said, drumstick poised over the edge of the desk she sat at. The band office filled with the the music from _Explocion_. They even had all the major sections, Michelle on snare, Tori (usually a quad player) playing the snare part, Ruby on Clarinet, Joe on Trumpet and Mike on Tuba.

After the piece they were all smiling.

"I did it!" Ruby cried, finally having memorized the music and have it done completely by memory. Joe hugged her.

Michelle was also smiling content, finally have perfected the snare part.

Tori was smiling. Tori never stopped smiling. Most of the band didn't think it was possible, except the drumline of course, who has heard her bark a few times and now knows not to mess with their drum captain. "Nice job guys"

A head poked in the door, "guys?" it was Nate. "Band got canceled due to rain."

"WHAT?!" Michelle asked, color rising in her cheeks as she stood. Nate ducked out the door and closed it. "Doug NEVER cancels band!" she screamed, eye brows coming together.

"Except, when it's pouring rain and it's our third practice, the newbies aren't very good yet… give them time!" Mike said, walking over and putting his arms on Michelle's shoulders. He smiled at her and, gave her a hug. She huffed and nodded.

"HEY!" Ruby piped up, "I'm a freshman!" Ruby piped up.

"Yes, But Ruby, you joined the band in fifth grade, and started playing in seventh, which makes you either a junior or a senior, pick one" Mike said smiling.

She laughed.

"speaking of which, I think it's throw the freshman in the mud time…" Joe said grinning.

"NO!" Ruby squeaked, laughing as Joe came and scooped her up. She was laughing to the point of near tears as he ran from the school into the rain. He twirled her around, laughing as she clung to his shirt.

"Put me down!" she cried, laughing.

Tori, Mike, and Michelle came running. They all smiled.

"Come on… put her down Joe" Mike said, grinning.

"Aww, but throw the freshman in the mud time is my favorite time." He said smiling.

"JOE!" Ruby squeaked, laughing.

"Come on Joe, you don't want to scar the freshman for life!" Michelle called.

"Yeah Joe" Tori called.

Joe set Ruby back on her feet. "Don't you want to be thrown in the mud?" he asked, looking at her. She threw her arms around him. "Joe, you're the closest thing to a big brother I've ever had." She said, tears, suddenly filling her eyes. "I don't want you to leave this year."

Joe didn't know what to say. He put his arms around the tall freshman (still not very tall compared to him) and patted her hair softly. "It'll be okay Ruby, I'll come back… I promise"

Tori had walked slowly from the door, she put her arms around the two of them, "We all will" she whispered, as Michelle and Mike walked over from the door. They all hugged each other in silent remembrance of times past, both good and bad.

Joe was the first to break the silence as he slowly lifted up Ruby's chin, her teardrops mixing with the rain on her soft face. "You're coming over my house after this, let's go tackle each other on the football field. It's gonna be nothing but all mud!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"I'm in," Ruby said laughing.

"And me" Tori said smiling.

"and us." Mike and Michelle said together.

They all took off through the rain, sprinting toward the football field, and smiling.


	7. Chapter 5: Embarassing break in

Aaryn sighed, hands shoved in his pocket. Drama had just finished but his mom wasn't coming for another three hours. She was at work and he usually had band, so it wasn't a problem. But… Doug had cancelled band. Aaryn sighed.

He was tall and lithe, with dark, shoulder-length, curly, hair. He had blue eyes and feminine features. He was almost too pretty and was criticized a lot for being a boy flag. He was shy and quiet so he didn't say much to anyone. So, of course, everyone thinks he's a snob as well. He was a good actor though, that's why he did drama. He heard voices. That was odd… Who was here still?

Jen and Kate were sitting in an empty classroom.

"Thank you, Jen" Kate whispered, not looking up.

Jen looked at her, concerned. "are you sure your okay?" she asked, looking at kate intently.

Kate nodded, breathing in short, almost gasping breath's and holding her knees to her chin. What had happened? She was shaking and could hardly hear Jen. WHAT HAD HAPPENED?! She started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry!" Jen exclaimed, looking at Kate with concern. She put her arms around the girl as Kate cried into her shirt.

* * *

Aaryn heard something coming from inside the abandoned classroom. He poked his head in. "Umm, Hello?"

The black haired girl looked up. She seemed to be holding the red-head. Whoa, was this some… gay-thing? He wondered. Then he noticed the red-head crying. Oh… so it was a comfort thing. He understood now.

"what do you want?" the black-haired girl… wait… was this Jen from band? He looked at her again, looking closer this time. The dark innocent eyes. This was definitely Jen.

"Jen… it's me, Aaryn, color guard." He said, turning a little pink.

"Oh, the flaggo- you, Aaryn." She said, catching herself and smiling falsely.

Kate raised her head. Her eyes were puffy and red. "um… Hi." She blushed. "I'm sorry… it's been a bad day" she said blushing.

* * *

As he looked at her, she was beautiful. She had deep shimmering red hair and sky blue eyes, shining from the recent tears. He was taken back by her. He bit his lip, not sure of what to say. Should he apologize, or… compliment her.

"Band… got canceled." He said lamely, unsure of what else to say. To couldn't take his eyes off… what was her name?

"Umm… I'm Aaryn, what's your name?" he said, looking at the red head.

"oh. My name's Kate." She said, smiling, her shining cheeks catching the light.

Jen couldn't believe it. She knew that look in his eyes. He was taken back by her. She looked at Kate. Yeah, she was pretty, Jen supposed. But the way Aaryn was looking at her now, you would've thought she was the most beautiful that ever took a step on planet Earth. Was he… in love with her? Jen had decided, long before she stopped trusting and believing in love, that she believe in love in first sight but… this was different, it was AARYN! He was a snob and, well it was whispered of, that he was gay. Jen wasn't sure she approved of this, she also wasn't sure she was going to sit back and let it happen. She had to… protect her friend.

"I have to go" he murmur awkwardly, as walked out of the room.

* * *

Kate watched him go. He was cute, she decided. She might even like him eventually.

Jen gave her a look that screamed, "back off"

"what?" Kate asked defensively.

"Just, don't get involved with him." Jen said, looking at her warily, "trust me, you'll be better off."

Kate nodded absently, but was thinking about Aaryn silently in her mind. She was a vixen and would go for a guy just because she liked the chase. She decided she wanted him, and she would have him just because Jen said she couldn't.

"whatever you say Jen" she said, smiling.

If only she knew how much pain and pleasure he would hold for her…


End file.
